


【aph·立波】麻雀

by Huangshanmao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangshanmao/pseuds/Huangshanmao
Summary: 立波，ABO，大波波第一人称，大波波O带球跑预警露西亚是拆cp的恶役，略有点黑，但HE老王出场，他有点坏坏的，但不是恶役，有一笔带过的典芬，独伊，亲子分，算是有芝麻那么大的露中有肉渣，请避雷，以及大波波特许立陶叫他“保”这个设定你们还记得吗=w=一切地名都和现实无关，有些是伪造，请避雷





	【aph·立波】麻雀

**Author's Note:**

> 立波，ABO，大波波第一人称，大波波O带球跑预警  
> 露西亚是拆cp的恶役，略有点黑，但HE  
> 老王出场，他有点坏坏的，但不是恶役，有一笔带过的典芬，独伊，亲子分，算是有芝麻那么大的露中  
> 有肉渣，请避雷，以及大波波特许立陶叫他“保”这个设定你们还记得吗=w=  
> 一切地名都和现实无关，有些是伪造，请避雷

（上）

 

当他们告诉我，“你得嫁给罗利纳提斯——维/尔/纽/斯大公国大公”时，我兴奋极了，谁都知道，他是整个波/罗/的/海区域最年轻、英俊的领主，而不同于大部分野蛮而不近人情的Alpha，罗利纳提斯是出了名的温柔。在某个社交场合，我曾经和有过一面之缘，而当我第一次看到他湛蓝如同大海一样的眼睛时，我就确信，我爱上了他——这是最炽烈的，不可避免的爱情。如同大部分Omega一样，我先是高傲、不可一世地迎接他，然后迅速放下了架子，如同贪玩的孩童一般，躲开所有随从，拉着他的手往花园深处跑去。春天的“夜莺”庄园繁花似锦，我躲进蔷薇花墙组成的迷宫里，屏住呼吸，看着他寻找我，听着我的名字——菲利克斯被他呼唤着，就像梦境一般。最后他在迷宫深处找到了我，整个世界只剩下了我们两个人和暴躁的心跳声，而他——一个Alpha，甚至不敢碰我的手。于是我主动踮起脚尖吻了他。

这只是一个吻，没什么大不了的。我是这样认为的，而罗利纳提斯，在我终于肯放开他时，单膝跪在了我的面前。

“我爱您。”他说，我高兴极了。

 

我们跑过似乎永远没有尽头的碧绿山丘，跳进一望无际的麦田。他拉着我的手，郑重地向我允诺，整个维/尔/纽/斯/大/公/国国境内的星星都在见证我们打爱情。因为婚约的缘故，医师开始下调我用的抑制剂，发情期——该死的——令我十分痛苦，而我的Alpha却立誓，直到订婚仪式前，他都不会碰我。在这个时候我就万分鄙夷他的畏惧，并唾骂所谓订婚不过是个空洞的仪式而已。他忍受着我的坏脾气，却始终不肯打破自己的承诺。

 

“菲利克斯，我亲爱的保，”他捧着我的脸，认真地说，“没有人能把我们分开。”

 

于是一切愤怒和痛苦都轻飘飘地飞走了，他爱我，就这么简单。“你同意吗？”订婚仪式的夜晚，托里斯——一个正在发情期且没有使用抑制剂的Alpha跪在我的面前，恳求我的许可，这简直让我发笑。他温柔得超乎我的想象，他仔细地爱抚我的每一寸肌肤，当体内冲撞的力度越来越大时，“标记我吧。”我对他说。于是他咬破了我脖子后面的腺体，这一刻，对于Omega来说最永久、最牢固的盟约就结成了，我将成为他的，将为他孕育新的生命，这就是我们的爱情——没有什么比它更好了。

 

我确信，我就是整个大陆最幸福的Omega。硬要拿其他人来比的话，唔，这大概只会让他们尴尬。譬如北边如同冰雪一般美丽的提诺·维纳莫伊宁，选择和一个面色阴沉的巨大Alpha后，他大概就得天天面对这个木头，忍受沉闷、要了命的无聊生活；譬如南方半岛上的那对蜜色头发的漂亮的兄弟，小的那个嫁给日/耳/曼/王/储后，大的那个竟然跟一个种番茄的农场主私奔了；再譬如说东方华/邦的继承人，我敢保证，他大概只有生理性别和外貌是个Omega，其他的时候，他如同Beta一样慧黠狡诈，如同Alpha一般强势而危险。

不过这些和我没有什么关系，我有我的Alpha——我的立陶，这就够了。粉红色的宫殿墙壁啦，郁金香花园啦，他对我几乎是有求必应，有时甚至还会带我出征，我在妒忌和羡慕交织的窃窃私语中，穿着崭新的银甲，骑着白马跟在他身边。我们形影不离。

 

有天夜里我醒来，发现托里斯不在身边，我赤脚走过城堡的大理石长廊去寻找他。这个过程长得超乎我的想象，就在我准备吵醒所有仆人宣布紧急戒严时，我在偏殿的一个靠海露台找到了我的恋人——忧郁而安静地凝视着几乎近在咫尺的大海。

“你，”我悄声靠近，然后从背后抱住了托里斯，“你得道歉才行，害得我找遍了整个城堡。”

他将斗篷解下披在我身上，然后将我整个抱在怀里。我能听到他的心跳，这使我很安心。

“西/伯/利/亚/公/国的领主布拉金斯基。”沉默了一会儿，他说，“你知道吗？”

 

我怎么可能不知道？整个大陆上最可憎可怕，让人恐惧的领主，他与邻/国的王耀，隔海相望的琼斯等人纠缠不清，而他们同样是贪婪而不可一世的家伙。

 

“我担心，”我的伴侣慢慢地说，仿佛怕我接受不了什么似的，“或者说我确信，恐怕他很快就会侵略维/尔/纽/斯了。我誓死要和我的领土站在一起，而你，”他轻轻吻了我的鼻尖，“我的不死鸟，我的保，我要送你去北边爱德华·冯·波克那里去。”

 

这个要求让我感觉浑身的血液都冷了下来，“这不可能。”我挣脱了他的怀抱，怒视我的伴侣，“我哪儿也不去，就在这儿——和你在一起！”

“这事没得商量。”他这么说的时候，我就知道，他已经下了决心，而且什么都不会改变了。“你得去，留在这里太危险了。”

“你把我当做一个胆小鬼！”我怒吼道，“这是侮辱。”

“我从来没有想过要侮辱你，”托里斯平静地看着我，“我爱你。”

 

他试图亲吻我，但我跑开了。我从来都没有受过这样的侮辱，此时我心怀意冷，甚至想要和他决裂。然而无论我怎么做，冷战也好，撒娇央求也好，他决心要将我送走。三天后跟随我的车队启程，我离开了维/尔/纽/斯/公/国。在塔/林的这段时间是我人生中最灰暗的日子，虽然爱德华·冯·波克等人待我亲切，我却时时刻刻在“西/伯/利/亚/公/国入侵维/尔/纽/斯”，“维/尔/纽/斯/大/公/托里斯·罗利纳提斯负伤”和“他们还能坚持多久”的消息中度过。

 

冬天很快就到了，而那天——当我在和前来拜访的提诺·维纳莫伊宁以及他的孩子彼得喝茶时，有人慌张地跑了进来，然后带来了让我几乎昏厥的消息。

 

“维/尔/纽/斯/陷/落了！阁下，您不要慌张，事情还没有那么坏……”

 

“他呢？！托里斯怎么样了？！”

 

在我的逼问、几乎是殴打下，信使终于说出了实情：“大/公被俘，现在没有人知道他在哪里。”

 

一瞬间我似乎觉得他在开玩笑，但看到维纳莫伊宁同情的眼神时，我明白了，这都是真的。我还想说些什么，却发不出声来，就一声不响地昏倒了。

 

（中）

 

当我以为事情不会更糟糕时，医生们来了，他们带来的消息让我陷入巨大的痛苦中。“恭喜您，阁下，您将在七个月左右后迎接一个小天使的到来。”倘若是在两个月前，我听到这个消息大概会喜极而泣，现在一切对新生命的期盼都成了笑话。

“给我滚。”我咬着牙驱赶了所有的医生，拒绝接受检查和治疗，甚至拒绝提诺的关怀。我极差的精神状态让爱德华·冯·波克一干人十分恐慌，他们甚至禁止我往高的地方走，把我当一个疯子一般对待。没错，我是疯了——如果不能见到托里斯的话。每天我尖叫着从睡梦中醒来，而梦境里充满了他被布拉金斯基折磨的场景。“我要去见他。”我想，我得去见他，不然我只有一死。

 

朋友，您能想象一个无人照料、怀孕的Omega是如何从塔/林到达彼/得/堡的吗？我受尽了屈辱，但从来没有想过停下脚步，彼/得/堡的冬季如同一个寒冷的魔窟，呼啸的风雪就是坐在魔窟深处的魔王，睁着冰冷的双眼，吸取我的生机。每前进一天我就更加绝望，在这种令人疯狂的绝望中，我终于见到了这一切的根源：西/伯/利/亚公国的领主，我的仇人——伊万·布拉金斯基。“看看，多么感人，作为一名Omega，你的精神值得敬佩。”他就这样俯视着坐在一辆破马车里、冷得几乎不能把牙关闭合的我。“我建议你接下来稍微顺从一些，虽然你救不出你的情人，但你的态度决定了接下来关押他的牢房里有没有柴火。”

 

在被魔王布拉金斯基俘获的第六天，我终于见到了他——我的钢铁之狼，我的托里斯。他在那冰冷、肮脏的牢房里受尽折磨，但他如波/罗/的/海一般碧蓝的眼睛却没有失去光彩。“托里斯，我的托里斯。”我怀着极大的痛苦解开困在他身上的绳索，把他拥入怀中时，他——这个大傻瓜，却在埋怨我傻。我们在这个牢笼里拥吻，整个世界都不再重要了，我爱他，就这么简单。

“你不该来的。维/尔/纽/斯陷落了，他不会放过我们。”最后他躺在我的膝盖上，并用一只手抚摸我的脸颊，“我会求他，让他放你出去。”

我却对他说：“我不在乎，让他杀了我们吧！而且我不是一个人来的。”在他惊讶的目光中，我牵起他的手放在自己的小腹上，尽管孩子只有不到三个月，根本不会动。托里斯猛地翻身坐了起来，他不可思议地凝视着我，然后一把抱住了我——我们，一瞬间我似乎回到了那个玫瑰花墙的迷宫里，我是这片大陆上最幸福的Omega，这一点不容置疑。这个短暂的相会很快就被打断了，我被人拽出牢房，几乎是被拖行着走过一段长长的连廊，然后被迫跪在布拉金斯基面前。在我看到他那双紫色的眼睛时，一个疯狂的念头在我脑海里形成了——我要杀了他。

而越是这样想，我表现得越是谦卑顺从，我甚至听完了他什么“要求将维/尔/纽/斯/公/国并入西/伯/利/亚”的要求，我毫不畏惧地直视他不可一世的神情，然后在心中默默描摹着他死去时惊惶的样子。从那之后，我抛弃了那件还算客气的客房，每天深夜跑到牢房里去，和我的爱人一起躺在牢房一角的干草堆上，相拥入眠，再在天亮前溜走。在布拉金斯基面前，我表现得越来越顺从，静静等待一个能结束他生命的机会。

 

进入二月，我终于等到了这个机会。我异常平静地把毒药加进酒杯里，然后趁他已经喝得半醉不醒的时候，劝他又喝了一杯，药效是立竿见影地，怀着巨大的快意，我冷酷地看着他跌落在扶手椅里、并慢慢合上了眼睛。

我们的痛苦要终结了！我离开了毒杀现场，并嘱咐旁人他们的领主喝多了酒，现在已经睡下了。当我飞快地奔过长廊，跑向立陶的牢房时，有人挡住了我的去路，我充满敌意地怒视着对方乌黑色的长发和眼睛时，然后意识到这就是我曾经嘲讽过无数次的，大陆东/方/华/邦的继承人王耀。“让开。”我没好意地说，“别以为我不敢对你怎么样。”

王耀穿着一件蓝白色的长袍，长袍下摆处露出牛皮靴子和一截细长的腿，仿佛这样还遮得不够严实似的，在这堆衣物外还有一件领子牢牢系在喉咙处的斗篷。“你的手受伤了，在流血。”他说，“我来帮你包扎一下，好吗？”周围的侍者渐渐多了起来，为了不被人怀疑，我不得不跟着他去了一个封闭的小房间。当房门在我们身后落锁时，恐惧在我心中慢慢升腾。

“看在我们都是Omega的份上，放了我吧。”然而这话说出来，我更加绝望了，我很有可能刚刚谋杀了面前这个Omega的情人，却在求他原谅。他却真的拿出绷带来包扎我小臂上的伤口，这伪善的表情让我恼怒。

我一把打翻了他手中的药水，冲他怒吼道：“如果你不肯放我离开，那就杀了我——和我的孩子吧！”

“放你出去？”他轻蔑地笑了，“整个冬/宫这会儿可能都在寻找你，因为他们得到消息，‘维/尔/纽/斯/大/公的伴侣可能会在今晚谋杀他们的领主。”

“哈！可他已经死了！是我杀了他。我杀了你的Alpha。”

 

王耀在我的对面坐下，表情十分轻松，根本不像一个刚刚失去伴侣的Omega。“第一，他不是我的Alpha，我不属于任何人；第二，”他从口袋里摸出一小包粉末，和我用来毒杀布拉金斯基的那些一模一样。“卖给你毒药的人听命于我，你喂给他的只不过是加大剂量的安眠药，几个小时内他就会醒来。”

我猜我的脸色一定是如同死人身上的裹尸布一样苍白，我说不出话来。

“在那之前，我们还有时间可以谈谈。”他站起身来，从门口的仆人手里接过一个放着食物的托盘，“但是我不想背上让未出生的孩子饿肚子这个罪名，你可以吃点东西，暖和一下身体，顺便考虑考虑待会我们谈话时应该怎么说。”他点起一盏灯，又点起一盏，房间里越来越亮了，我注视着他漂亮的脸蛋儿，觉得自己看到了恶魔。“毕竟如果谈崩了的话，你们两个……你们三个就只能上绞刑架了。”

 

（下）

    

在恶魔的注视下，我用颤抖的双手开始进食，因为紧张，从早上起我完全没有吃东西，现在问到面包的味道才感觉到饥饿。“先来讲讲我吧。”王耀坐在我面前，他的语气柔和了下来，仿佛刚刚没有说过要绞死托里斯和我这样的话似的，“希望这样会让往后的话题会进行得顺畅些。”

“正如你知道的那样，在这片大陆上，从面积和财富上来讲，最大的三片领土由我、布拉金斯基和海对岸琼斯掌管，”他散开了一头乌黑色的长发，斜靠在椅背上。他很好看，这我得承认。“而作为一个Omega，我时刻都在考虑，如何才能保护我的领土、不叫他们两个……两个恶棍侵犯。”

“后来，我得到了一个答案，那就是我们三人必须要势均力敌，而且要维持这个平衡不能打破。现在有人认为布拉金斯基会借由夺取维/尔/纽/斯为切入点，以此取得北边冯·波克和乌克森谢纳他们的领土。而这就打破了我们希望的平衡。”他仔细斟酌着用词，使得他自己听起来十分无害，“当然，我对你们这边的事情完全不感兴趣，但是如果你们肯考虑一下，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯是不会介意伸出援助之手的。”

 

这下我明白了，要不就是布拉金斯基，要不就是琼斯，两边都是依附、顺从、作为附属苟且偷生。这就是王耀给我的选择，而且他希望我选琼斯。想明白这一点，愤怒使得我浑身颤抖，我站起身来，郑重地对他说：“这不可能！我不会背叛托里斯，也不会去说服他，叫他背叛自己的领土！”

“随便你怎么说吧。”王耀也站了起来，我以为他会不快，会威胁我，但他没有。“反正我不着急。而且，为了给你们多一点时间思考，我也不会告发你要毒杀伊万的事情。”

“你会替我们隐瞒？”我吃惊极了，而这换来王耀的嗤笑。

“这没什么难的，只要陪Alpha们睡一觉，就能灌进去一大堆谎话。作为Omega，起码还得有点好处，不是吗？这不是为你们做的，不过你可以当做欠了我一个人情。”他将披散在身后的黑发顺到胸前，然后抻了抻柔软的腰肢，“晚安。”说完他就离开了。

 

当晚，我再次进入了地牢，“我做错了吗？”当托里斯吻着我的额头和脸颊时，我忐忑不安地问道，生怕他会责怪我，错过了唯一获得自由的机会。

“你没做错，保，你什么都没有做错。”他温柔地凝视着我，喃喃细语，“但这太难了……如果是我一人的话，即使他们要绞死我，也不足为惜；如果是我们两个人，我会乞求让我们死在一起；”说到这里，他痛苦地闭上了眼睛，“但还有孩子，保，我得想办法，让他放你，放孩子出去。”

“听着，听着，立陶。”我捧起他的头，逼着他与我对视，“如果要你死掉，然后让宝宝一个人面对布拉金斯基这种人控制的这个世界，那还有什么意义呢？”在这一刻，我做出了决定，我们三个无论如何是要在一起的，没有什么会将我们分开，“无论最后的结果是什么，我都会陪你一起，这没得商量了。”在黑暗中，我们紧紧地拥抱彼此，就这样迎来了黎明。

“你该回去了，保。”他说，而我摇了摇头。

“我不会再离开你。”我更加用力地抱住了我的托里斯，“我爱你。”在监牢里的日子漫长而痛苦，然而我丝毫也不会感到绝望，有两件事情让我开心：托里斯，以及我们的孩子。我能感受到它的生长。不到四月，在漫长的等待后，终于下达了对我们的判决：我们将被流放到西/伯/利/亚最苦寒的地方，在那里务农或是做工，并且可能一辈子也回不到维/尔/纽/斯/了。在离开地牢，站在流/放/犯的队伍里，我凝视着头顶的阳光，第一次感受到了它是多么美好而不可多得。当然，这一路上什么好的待遇都没有啦，我们得靠脚走路，每天不知道要走多少公里。病人和怀孕的Omega是可以坐篷车行进的，但我尽量把自己的位置让给情况更糟糕的人。通行的犯/人/们中间，不乏一些肮脏、龌龊的罪犯，但同时也有许多讨人喜欢的人。在出发之后不久，我们迅速和一个漂亮的女性Alpha熟识了。

伊利莎白·海德薇莉曾经是个什么地方的女爵，她漂亮地绿眼睛时时透着温柔的笑意，只有在她打跑企图侵犯她的押/送/官时，我才能意识到，在温柔美丽的外表下，她骨子里是个多么正统的Alpha。“不死鸟？”在有一次听到托里斯这样叫我时，她先是一怔，然后爽朗地大笑起来，“亲爱的，不是我要笑话你，和不死鸟比起来，你可是太瘦了点。”的确，我知道现在的我根本配不上“不死鸟”这个称呼，硬要说的话，顶多也就是个干瘦、弱小的麻雀。她摸了摸我耸起的腹部，然后掰了一大半面包给我，“你可得多吃点，你太瘦了，我都不知道你肚子里这个小东西能不能顺利生下来，我的Omega到这个时候几乎都是在不停地吃东西。”

“你有孩子？”

她看着我惊讶的表情忍不住嬉笑起来，“当然，我可是个Alpha。不过我的Omega可受不了这种流/放/犯的待遇，为了他能继续养尊处优地过好日子，我就只能自己被流放啦。”

当我问及她是否想念自己的伴侣时，她只是苦涩地笑了笑，然后告诉我：“我无时无刻不在想念，想立刻回到他们身边。”

“那为什么要离开他们！”我大声地分辨着，“我不懂，我不能离开我的托里斯——离开他我活不下去。”

“幸运的小东西。”她亲切地刮了刮我的鼻梁，“正如你选择和罗利纳提斯同甘共苦一样，我也是因为爱他们，才离开他们的。两个人也能活下去，一个人也能活下去，这没有什么区别。”五月末的一个大雨天，就在我们离集/体/农/庄只有几公里路途的时候，一阵疼痛袭击了我，我这才明白过来早些时候打湿我裤子的并不只是雨水。我在沿路的一个破屋子里忍受着巨大的痛苦，整个队伍里，只有伊利莎白有过一次接生的经验——而她还是个Alpha。

 

老天，我根本没想过要在乎她是什么性/别，当她表示愿意帮我时，我只是拉着她的袖子不停地道谢。在令人疯狂的剧痛中，我一次次告诉托里斯我是多么爱他，生怕在下一刻我就会死去，来不及告诉他这一点。“我也爱你，保，”他则频频吻着我的嘴唇和因痛苦紧闭的眼睛，“你不会有事的。”

而我却听到伊利莎白的压低的声音，“时间太长了，这不好。菲利克斯太虚弱了，我怕……”

不消说，不仅仅是她，我也怕。不仅是怕死亡本身，死亡会将托里斯和我分开这个设想更是令我恐惧。每一次剧痛都使我的生命流失，我却在对自己说，“不能死去！布拉金斯基的地牢没有要了你们的命，就不应该死在这里！”当那个皱巴巴、瘦的和麻雀一样的小东西终于躺在我怀里时，我却在感激我的名字——不死鸟菲利克斯，它使我们撑过了这一切。

 

“有个孩子出生了！”

“这真是个奇迹。”

“上/帝还没有彻底抛弃我们，”当其他流/放/犯/人围在我们身边，好奇而怯懦地观察这个小东西时，他们这样说道。“我们还能被救赎！”

即使是在最龌龊、下流的罪/犯/们的脸上，我也能看到一种微弱而令人欣慰的善意。夜晚当孩子睡下后，托里斯与我并排躺下星空下——那已经不是维/尔/纽/斯/境/内、见证过我们爱情的星星了。但有什么不一样呢？它们依然璀璨，持之以恒地点亮了漆黑的夜空。

“谢谢你，菲利克斯。”他说着将我拥入怀中，于是我又得到了整个大陆最大的幸福。

 

不死鸟会活下去，麻雀也会活下去——我们也会活下去，就在这片土地上，这也没什么不好。

 

【fin】


End file.
